Sailor X: Quartz Special Part 2
by Sephiroth LL Hakubi
Summary: Part 2 of how the adventures of Sailor X all began. 5-Part Mini-Series.


Sailor Moon  
Sailor X  
Quartz Special: Part 2  
  
Last time on Sailor X, The story began with a young prince called Quartz who is a pupil to Kami,  
the guardian of the earth. Kami declares to Quartz that his time of becoming guardian will soon  
pass and he will have to surrender his power to the next guardian who is worthy. Quartz, being  
upset about this, decides to ease his stress by special training in the Mediterrainian and  
reminescing on how he got his powers. However, there is always darkness lurking in the shadows  
as one of Kami's old rival's Garlic, with his Flavor 5 team, plans an invasion on that would  
obliterate Kami's position and gain his powers. The Flavor 5, knowing about Quartz's powers,   
decide to take him on in order to increase the chances of success of invasion. Will Garlic and  
the Flavor 5 suceed? Find out next?  
  
--------------------------------Quartz Special: Part 2-------------------------------------------  
  
::The entire Flavor 5 starts fighting him::  
  
Quartz: ::Defends himself, taking lightspeed blows from the 5::  
  
Thyme: Devil Dust! ::Fires a blinding dust at Quartz::  
  
Quartz: Makosen-Ha ::Evaporates the dust:: ::Gets 10 yards away from them::  
  
Pepper: Huh? What is he doing?  
  
Sage: Hold it men, he must be powering up. Don't worry, he's right where we want him.  
  
Quartz: You guys have no idea, do you? Get a load of this. X PRISM POWER!  
  
Sage: What is this?  
  
Quartz: ::Transforms into a blue, silver, and gold Hi-Tech armor with a fine made "Moon Saber"::  
  
Ore: What the heck? He looks like an alien?  
  
Quartz (Sailor X): Speak for yourself. You guys have no idea who you are dealing with. I am   
the warrior made from the future. I am Sailor X, champion of justice and prince of the earth.   
And in the name of all that is good and true...  
... I will punish you!  
  
Sage: Hmm. Some talk. Maybe it is you who should know that if you stand in our way, you will  
be the one to get punished.  
  
Quartz: We'll see.  
  
Sage: Alright. Nice.  
  
Nice: Sir.  
  
Sage: Take care if this warrior scum. The rest of us will head back to the fortress and give  
Master Garlic our report.  
  
Nice: Yes sir.  
  
Quartz: Garlic, who is he?  
  
Sage: The next ruler of the entier world, and then the universe.  
  
Quartz: No. I will not let that happen.  
  
::Sage, Thyme, Pepper, and Ore, laugh wickedly and fly away::  
  
Quartz: Huh?  
  
Nice: ::Begins to attack Quartz::  
  
Quartz: ::Fights::  
  
::Both of them appear and reappear all over::  
  
Quartz: Darn. This guy just doesn't know when to give people a break. I don't have time for   
this. If he and those other guys want to give Kami a hostile takeover, I'm going to defeat them  
for good.  
  
Nice: What is he doing?  
  
Quartz: This guy is easy. I'm going to end it with my ultimate attack.  
::Powers up for an attack::  
  
Nice: Huh? ::Is surprised:: No way. Take this kid! Southern Flare Ha! ::Fires his southern flare  
at Sailor X::  
  
Quartz: No thanks, I'm not ready to go south of the border yet. MASENKO DISK! Ha!   
::Throws the energy disk at Nice going through the energy flare and hits him::  
  
::The energy disk hits Nice and explodes::  
  
Quartz: Alright.  
  
::The smoke clears::  
  
Quartz: Huh? No way!  
  
Nice: ::Does not seem affected by the blast:: Heh heh heh. You really got a lot to learn kid.  
::Thinks:: My, that was close, he seems more powerful than I though, but he still is no match for  
me.  
  
Quartz: You just gonna stand there?  
  
Nice: You are really strong I admit that, but your strength is far from ever reaching Master   
Garlic.  
  
Quartz: Youn right about one thing, our powers are far from each other. Whoever this guy is, I  
bet his power is very far from getting stronger than mine.  
  
Nice: Hmm. So I see that you have a really wise mouth. I can't wait 'till Garlic shuts you up.  
  
Quartz: We'll see.  
  
Nice: I'll let you live for now. I really want to see you die right in our battleground.  
::Flys away:: See ya! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
  
Quartz: ::Sees Nice fly away:: Hmm. That guy is a coward. I'm surprised he blocked my Masenko  
with his own energy. Well, at least I didn't use all of the attack's energy.  
SAILOR X POWER DOWN!  
  
Quartz (Human Form): Hmm. Garlic. That guy is familiar. I don't think he or his flunkies will  
get the best of me. I better get back to the lookout and warn Kami about what just happened.  
::Flys back to the lookout::  
  
----------------------------------Back at Garlic's Dark Fortress---------------------------------  
  
Garlic: Hmm. It looks like the young prince is a strong "and" arrogant warrior. He is a  
warrior but unfortunelty he is against my dark plans. He must be destroyed.  
  
Sage: Master. It appears that destroying this warrior is a little risky, I propose that we  
should conduct a plan. Nice was not sucessful in destroying Sailor X.  
  
Garlic: Sailor X? I heard of him before. His power came from the cosmos and he trained with  
the legendary Sensei Sidoshi. He also must be one of Kami's students. That namek has his work  
cut out for others.  
  
Nice: ::Arrives at the fortress and in the throne room::  
  
Garlic: Ah. Nice. You came back. So, give me your report about this warrior.  
  
Nice: It seemed that we underestimated this young warrior. I doubt that he is stronger than  
what he displayed.  
  
Garlic: I knew it. It is him. Prince Quartz. Sailor X.  
  
Flavor 5: Sailor X?  
  
Garlic: Gentlemen, it appears that overthrowing Kami will be more complicated than I thought.  
It is time I fill you in on information about himself and Sailor X.  
  
Sage: Tell us Master!  
  
Garlic: Hmm. 5 years ago. When he completed his training and acquired his Sailor soldier power,  
he joined Kami and became the protector of the earth. For the 5 years he trained with him,  
Quartz's powers became stronger and stronger, probably as strong as we are, we may even be wrong  
about his power, but I know he is still a weakling to us. He might last in battle, but he does   
not stand a chance.  
  
::One of Garlic Soldiers appear in the throne room::  
  
Soldier: Master, we are ready to attack. Just say the word.  
  
Garlic: Yes. Thank you very much.  
  
Pepper: So we are going to take over the lookout now.  
  
Garlic: Yes Pepper. The takeover will be hostile. Which means that we will have to overthrow  
Kami head on. Besides, there is hardly anyone living with Kami in the lookout so therefore, it  
will be easy with the entire army of darkness. Kami will pay for taking the position of guardian  
instead of me having the power and authority. The hour of darkness starts now. Alright, time  
to begin our hostile takover now.  
  
Sage: Yes sir! Alright Flavor 5, lead the army of darkness to the lookout.  
  
Thyme, Pepper, Nice, and Ore: Yes sir!  
  
-------------------------------------Back at Kami's Lookout--------------------------------------  
Kami: I sense an energy struggle west of here. I hope Prince Quartz is alright Mr. Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo: What do you mean an energy struggle Kami?  
  
Kami: Just a few moments ago, I have sensed Prince Quartz transform into Sailor X and used his  
Masenko disk very hastely. He must have engaged in a battle.  
  
Mr. Popo: Oh no. I hope he's alright too Kami.  
  
Kami: ::Sighs:: Yes.  
  
::Prince Quartz arrives at the lookout::  
  
Quartz: Kami!  
  
Mr. Popo: Quartz. Hi.  
  
Quartz: Hi Mr. Popo. Kami. Listen. Get inside the lookout now. Someone is going to try and  
kill you and take over the...  
  
Kami: I know.  
  
Quartz: Huh?  
  
Kami: It is what I feared, a great evil, Garlic and his army of darkness will try and take over  
this lookout to spread evil all over the world.  
  
Quartz: Garlic? Yes, I fought his henchmen, isn't he the one who tried to take your position  
years ago.  
  
Kami: Yes my friend. He is a being of such pure evil, it terrifies me.  
  
Quartz: Don't worry Kami. I will fight them and win.  
  
Kami: I'm afraid it is not that simple Prince, his army of darkness is a force that I never felt  
before. If it erupts, we might not win. And even if we did, we would not like the result of  
the aftermath.  
  
Quartz: I will not let that happen. You have trained me too much not to lose, and I will make  
sure this evil force will be abolished.  
  
Kami: Yes. I will fight too. Even though the settin is not the way we want it. There is a  
chance.  
  
Quartz: Who are these guys anyway? Why are they after you?  
  
Kami: Hmm. Prince, I guess it is just a matter of time to tell you why I have stood in anxiety.  
You see, even I had to earn my place at the throne.  
  
Quartz: You do? I thought you were the first guardian here.  
  
Kami: No, there were others, and some of them did not use their bestowed power to become guardian  
of the earth. Some even used it for their own selfish ideals. Just like what Garlic is going  
to do when he recieves that power.  
  
Quartz: Garlic tried to get the throne?  
  
Kami: That is correct. Not too long ago, the former caretaker of this lookout had finally  
fulfilled his usefulness to the earth and now decided to pass the torch to someone else worthy  
of it. I decided to answer the call of the former guardian and through intense training, I was   
able to acquire the position. However, Garlic stood in the background and also tried out for  
the position. However, he failed because his intentions were pure evil and could not be accepted  
in holding the secrets and powers of the earth. So he tried and challenged me one on one.  
  
Quartz: But you stoped him.  
  
Kami: I did all that I could, but he keeps coming back to fulfill his evil goal. Now I'm afraid  
"the pillar has fallen" and it is time to experience this battle seriously.  
  
Quartz: I understand. X PRISM POWER.  
::Transforms into Sailor X::  
  
Quartz: (Sailor X) I will make sure that Garlic never even gets close to taking your life and  
power Kami.  
  
Kami: Thank you Prince. You are a true friend.  
  
Mr. Popo: Please you 2, be careful.  
  
Quartz: We will Mr. Popo. Don't worry. I'll keep my word to do whatever it takes to save this  
world.  
  
Kami: Hmm. Keep your guard up. They're here.  
  
Quartz: What?  
  
Mr. Popo: Ah! Oh no.  
  
Quartz: I sense them, they are only a few miles away. Mr. Popo. Please get inside. I think   
this battle will be extreme and I don't want anyone to get hurt.  
  
Mr. Popo: Alright. ::Gets inside the lookout::  
  
Quartz: I sense the high amount of dark energy headed this way. I have a bad feeling about   
this.  
  
::Both of them see an army emerge from the clouds::  
  
Quartz: Oh no. There is an army coming. We better retreat and figure something out to defeat  
this entire army before we can just go ahead and...  
  
Kami: No. We can win. I have trained you too hard and too much to just quit now. There is a  
chance.  
  
Quartz: ::Looks up at them and sighs:: You are right. Huh?  
  
Quartz has already sampled the power of Garlic's darkness, will he and Kami be ready to  
combat them head on, or will Garlic be the one to succeed into the throne, and if so, what will  
become of our heros? Find out next time.  
  
Next Episode: The battle has begun, and attacks are flying high, as Sailor X, Kami, Garlic, the  
Flavor 5, and their army of darkness, engage in a war that will determine the earth's fate.  
What will become of all of them? Find out next time on Sailor X, Quartz Special: Part 3.  
  



End file.
